


the only dream i ever have

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Old mutants in love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作向, 老年组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>别紧张了，</em>他低声说。<em>足够了，Charles。足够了。</em>他握得那么紧，他的手在你的手中颤抖，或许是你自己的手不能停止颤抖。<em>有你就够了。</em></p><p>于是就是这样了。因为时间已经教会了你一切，什么是没有他的生命。</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only dream i ever have

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the only dream i ever have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769890) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



你从来没有真正学会过如何害怕死亡。你头脑中的终局一直是件简单的事情。就因为你的能力强大，死亡说不定真的可以那样轻松。 就像入睡，也许，伸手越过被子，按下灯的开关。就像扣动扳机。毕竟，当你选择闭上自己的眼睛时，没有哪一种黑暗能藏住阴影。但是，哦，不同的角度看事物多么不一样啊。

现在，Erik在看着你，眼神里有几十年的悔恨。

现在，Erik的手捂在身侧，深色的血液从他指缝间渗出。

现在，你突然明白，明白得令你惊心，什么是真正地、 _真正地_ 害怕死亡。

 

* * *

 

 _Charles_ ，他对你的脑海低语，声音那么轻柔，突然间他变得比你记忆中的都更恐惧， _Charles_ 。

你想要消除痛苦。告诉他的头脑，就让痛苦溜走，让白热的烧伤、破碎的骨头感到阳光的爱抚，如同某个久已遗忘的夏日的最后回声，在他的皮肤上投下轻如鸿羽的光。

_Erik，请你，我可以——_

_不。_ 他的眼睛在摇曳的光影中很明亮。而你能听到，外面，哨兵开始撞门。 _不要那样。_

当然了。你不知道你为什么还会这么问，在这么久以后，但是他话语里的疲惫让你不再和他争执。所以你停留在了自己的头脑里。消沉地想着，至少你可以自己在头脑里做到，让他也感受到。

_告诉我怎么让这轻松些，至少。_

_为了我还是为了你？_

_我们两个，你这个老傻瓜。_

然后他向你伸手，你诅咒自己的腿，因为你只能这么远地碰到他，甚至做不到弯下膝盖这么简单的事情。

 _别紧张了，_ 他低声说。 _足够了，Charles。足够了。_ 他握得那么紧，他的手在你的手中颤抖，或许是你自己的手不能停止颤抖。 _有你就够了。_

于是就是这样了。因为时间已经教会了你一切，什么是没有他的生命。

 

* * *

 

这些天他滑进你的头脑，毫无保留。你感到了他的存在，叹息着安定下来，舒适地栖居在过去阳光回忆的夕照和未来之间。

 _如果你要我，_ 他安静地说， _我愿意不再一个人。_

这是个简单的请求，你为此心碎得超乎想象。但是它也同样让你惊吓，心跳过一拍，因为你不知道你是否能够做到。你不知道你能不能带着这样的东西活着，不管那灾难之后的时间有多短暂。

于是你说：

_你不是一个人，Erik。_

你胸膛作痛，痛感如同幻影，你确信它最终会撕裂你。

_你不是一个人。_

 

* * *

 

他胡思乱想了一会儿，在最后的几分钟里，你跟着他，去往他想去的任何地方。假如Logan奇迹般地成功了呢？一切都这么疯狂，假如战争从来没有机会开始呢？

 _信任，_ 你轻轻碰他。 _信念。_

Erik想着，一个达成和平的世界，一次重新书写的人生，你们共同度过的那几年珍贵时光突然不再存在，而——

 _活着却没有某些东西，根本就不是活着_ 。

 _哦，Erik_ 。

 _我会找到你，_ 他语气中的肯定那么强烈，几乎是伤痛。他的手逐渐放松下来，哪怕空气正开始因为哨兵的火焰加热。你尝到几米之外的Bobby的恐惧，如同舌头冻伤。

_我爱你，我发誓，Charles，不管发生了什么，不管经历了什么，我会再次找到你。_

_不再有荒废的那些年？_

_不再有荒废的那些年。_

他的思绪的形状边缘变得柔和，你把它们拉得更近，用自己头脑里的温暖包裹住它们。希望。快乐。和平。勇气。爱。

他对最后一种情感微笑。

_再见，老朋友。_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 所以这就是第三次看DOFP电影、听DOFP预告片音乐循环播放2小时、一边想着接近终局时Erik和Charles会有什么样的谈话后的产物。  
> 题目来自电影Sunshine里的台词，在某些版本的Adagio in D Minor（同时是DOFP预告片主题曲）的歌词里也有出现。这里是[没有歌词的版本](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWlXU2DeYkQ)。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 原文非常美丽，希望没有被我毁得太彻底。BETA就是我自己_(:3」∠)_。欢迎指教。  
> 上面的超链接是Youtube，大陆需翻墙。


End file.
